Shards of Glass
by skyline99
Summary: Not quite sure where exactly this is going...Peeta and Katniss live in D12 with their son and daughter and have recently undergone Katniss' Mother's death. Katniss is now fighting to protect her family as Snow's Granddaughter and other hidden fighters are ready to return Panem to it's dictator state and they just have the amount of votes to do it.
1. Prologue

"Is grandma ever coming back?" She asks me this question with sincere worry in her eyes and tears coming from the edges of her crystal eyes. Peeta and I must have merely created a true genuine angel. My mother never showed her face much after the war. She helped district 13 evacuate to other areas of Panem to no longer live in bomb shelters and fear. For a while, I didn't know where she went after that. She did however show up to district 12 eventually. She didn't move in with us but rather wanted to help Haymitch. For an often, long time I wondered if they were sleeping with one another but it was quickly shown to me that it was just a maid situation. And thank God for that. She came to our wedding and was simply in love with our children. She loved my son with all her heart. He was born on a Saturday and reminded me of the dew in the grass that was by the fence. The fence that blocked out the forest Gale and I always hunted in. So I named him Esmerald. Peeta loved the name right away and thought it was perfect which surprised me a bit. Peeta had been so picky with names for Esmerald and started with naming after my father and went all the way to naming him after Haymitch. When my baby came out of my bleeding groin I saw the grass in his energy, the green in his eyes. It mesmorized me and hence forth created the name Esmerald. My mother agreed to the name as well and often showed up at our house to babysit or take him for a walk so Peeta and I could relax and abosrob one another. His body on top of mine, his lips dragging along the sides of my neck. Kissing my cheeks and my eventually slidding his tounge oast my lips and into my mouth which tasting of rich vinallia icing. This hot session created our daughter, who we knew we wanted to name Rue for obvious reasons. My mother stopped visitng when Rue was born. She looked pale as a ghost when she first saw her in the emergency room. She even moved for a while to District 2 where Gale was. Why would she go to Gale? I was her own daughter and she went to Gale, abandoning my children as their grandmother. She came around a few times and Rue simply adorded her. But I think it was the connection to Prim that drew my mother away from Rue. My mother was too weak to handle it. This upset me deeply for a while and caused quite and edge between ym mother and I. An edge Peeta couldn't even calm. So the fact that my fourteen year old daughter today is crying to me about her grandmothers death is shocking. It just shows how moved Rue is by any human presence. And that scares me. What if Panem goes bad again? I wake up at night screaming to the same nightmare every single time. Rue and Esmerald. In the games.

* * *

"Well, she's gone," I say a little mello-dramatically. Peeta nods and his face goes sharp. He pulls me in for a tight hug and whispers to my ear, "It will be ok." And I know it will. I want to pull his face into mine and scream at him that I know it will be ok. But maybe it's not my mother's death I'm worried about. God, that is such an awful thing to say. I loved my mother and she loved me. When my father died and she became unresponsive it tore us apart. I had to be the strong one. I had to hunt. I had to feed my mom and Prim. I had to raise Prim. While my mother just sat in her chair and zoned out of the world by choice. When I was reaped I made her swear to not give up on Prim again. As far as I know she didn't but I never really asked. When it came to the third quarter quell by mother was one of my most immense supporters and helped district 13 in medicine as much as she and Prim could. Then it's like she left again after Prim's death. Now she's dead too. All I have now is the family I've made. And the family I must protect.


	2. The man I dream of

My dream tonight is about Cato. He was blonde and well built with a square face and sharp chin. He volunteered very eagerly, as I remember when watching the reapings. I had probably thought he was cute at the time as I had always admired muscles on guys. And with Cato's chest he carried his muscles evenly and heavily. It was actually quite sexy but his obnoxious and childish desperation to see blood shed wasn't sexy and was quite appalling for me. I never liked the careers until I met Finnick and Mags and Enobaria probably even changed my opinion of careers.

The whole idea of training to kill people and volunteering to be apart of this awful phenomenon. When I was younger I would watch the victors from the career districts gloat their fame and fall in love with the gifts and the parties and the attention. I wonder if the deaths ever haunted the careers like it did to me. Every single death I created in the games. The arrow to Marvel's stomach, the arrow to Cato's half demolished skull. It haunts me.

Tonight Cato's spirit takes a visit. I'm back I'm the forest arena and in a clearing with no trees. Just flat valleys of grass around me making me feel trapped like there's no where to run. I want to run. I want to leave and escape. I look for Peeta and he's far behind. Miles and miles behind but somehow I can still see him perfectly and precisely enough that his blue ocean eyes are staring back at me. He holds his hand out but I can't reach it. Then Cato is right in front of me and his face hardens making his biceps pop. Why am I looking at his arms?

He smirks as if the bastard noticed the click roll of my eyes to his arms. "What do you want?" I ask. He laughs and looks at me again as if he's sizing me up to see if I'm worthy to be apart of the careers. But there are no careers. The games are over. Peeta and I won. Why am I back here?

"You heard me Cato. What the hell do you want?" I ask sharply. He actually speaks and says, "Nothing. I already have all I want Katniss." What does he mean? "What exactly do you have Cato? Your dead. Gone."

He looks down on the ground and I no longer see a bright green field. It's red and covered in blood. In front of Cato are my children, dead. I look up again into Cato's eyes. And behind Cato is President Snow. I awake to Peeta shaking me.


End file.
